The present invention relates to mounts for sights for a firearm, for example telescopic sights for guns having a barrel to be carried by a receiver including an ejection port, bolt, and operating handle carried by the bolt.
The prior art has provided mounts for guns of various types including shotguns and rifles but generally such mounts, when utilized in connection with a telescopic sight as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,925, or other sight attached to the gun have included a single leg which is attached to the receiver by means of a bolt or other means as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,848. In some cases the mount is attached by the fastener means provided by the manufacturer. Other arrangements taught by the prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,012, 350; 3,365,801; 1,710,547; British Pat. No. 1,253,435 and German Pat. No. 348,744.
In use, such prior art devices have not been approved stable. Specifically, such mounts have usually provided only a single point attachment to the associated gun and the mount and sight have been misaligned in carrying the gun through underbrush or other close quarters.
Further, such prior art sight mounts have been susceptable to bending because even where securely attached to the receiver or other portion of the gun the leg utilized is bent if the gun is dropped or mishandled.
No prior art device is known to provide a sight mount which is attached on opposite sides of the receiver by means of a "U" mount to provide suitable stability to the sight and the mounting arrangement and to prevent misalignment of the sight when the gun is struck or otherwise mishandled.